This application relates to creating threaded bolt holes in the outer periphery of a composite fan case for a gas turbine engine to provide mount locations for external components.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan which delivers air toward a compressor. The air is compressed in the compressor, and passed downstream into a combustion chamber where it is mixed with fuel and burned. Products of this combustion pass downstream, driving turbine rotors to in turn drive a turbine shaft.
One recent development in turbine engines is a case for surrounding the fan rotor formed of a composite material, such as carbon epoxy.
While these fan cases have many desirable characteristics, one challenge is the components must be attached to the outer periphery of the case, typically through threaded fasteners. However, the material utilized to form the fan case has not been accommodating of bolt holes.